Invasions of the Modern World
by Raptor - X1
Summary: They finally defeated Naraku. However things won't last. InuYasha's demon blood is stirring and Naraku will ressurect himself after discovering the secret of the well. The world turns upsidedown as the group fights an all out war against the Naraku's Evil
1. Chapter 1

**_INVASIONS OF THE MODERN WORLD_**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, I think it rocks, please don't sue me, It won't be worth it.  
I reserve the right to praise the genius creators of InuYasha with the creation of this Fan Fiction  
I don't own InuYasha, but any original characters, locations, Story Ideas, belong to me and will not be used without my permission… OR ELSE, my lawyer will be very unhappy, and I will be in a state of rage.

Authors Note: This is my first InuYasha Fiction. I'd like to thank my sister who helped me think and gave me Inspiration with her fiction.

Truthfully, I'm writing this to help her out, she had three fiction ideas, but it would be too much work to do them, so I agreed to help her. But keep that to yourselves when you review, she'll be watching those.

**Chapter 1:**

**Beginning or Ending **

They were in the forest near the entrance to Kaede's Village, it was hazy and humid.

It was done, Naraku was defeated…

Shippo Jumps on a Large Rock

Shippo: "We did it!"

Miroku: "I'm not sure we… …I should check my Wind Tunnel…"

Miroku faced his hand towards Shippo and opened the Rosary

Shippo: "EEP!"

Shippo fainted and falls over 'anime style'

Sango yells: "Miroku, how could you do such a thing, what if the wind tunnel was still there?"

Miroku hugs Sango: "I had checked it earlier while you guys were busy; you know I would never intentionally put any of you in harms way."

Sango (in Miroku's embrace): "You're so immature; but I know you would never do anything to harm us and I want you to know that I lo-"

Miroku's hand had traveled down to Sango's but and…  
Kagome sees this and thinks: _No, Miroku you fool!_

Sango slaps Miroku

Sango thinks: _Miroku, why do you always spoil the moment?_

Sango: "You lecherous Hentai!"

Sango was clenching her fist in order to pound Miroku into the dirt

Miroku: "Will you marry me?"

Sango and everyone else froze

Sango, in shock: "What?"

Miroku clears his throat

Miroku: "Sango, will you marry me, bear my children, and do me the honor of spending your life by my side."

Sango: "Yuck, no you per- Wait, what?"

Miroku drops his head down in disgrace

Inuyasha: "He wants you to marry him, Baka!"

Sang looks at InuYasha, Then at Miroku

Sango: "Miroku?"

Miroku: "Yes?"

Sango: "Houshi, Will you do me the honor of marrying me and being true, faithful, and loyal to me and only me, till our dying day?"

Miroku: "Yes, from now on I am only for you and no one else!"

Miroku hugs Sango

His hand travels to her but

Sango: "Miroku!"

Miroku: "I'm sorry Sango, It's just my nature. Please Forgive me."

Sango: "I don't… Oh alright, Come here…"

Sango thinks: G_roping me twice in one day without retribution, He is so dead when we get to the village…_

InuYasha: "Come on you too, the sun is going down, and I want to make it to the village by sundown."

Kagome grunts, almost like InuYasha

They start walking towards the village.

Sango whispers to Shippo: "Hey Shippo can you help me with something, once we're in the village?"

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

They were in Kaede's Village. Kagome and InuYasha were in their hut and Sango and Miroku were in theirs.

**Kagome and InuYasha**

InuYasha and Kagome are sitting next to each other in the small hut.

InuYasha: "Oy, Kagome, now that Naraku is dead, what are your plans, once the Shikon is pure and whole."

Kagome (uncertain): "I don't know, I guess I'll catch up on my school work, and um…"

InuYasha: "and?"

Kagome: "I don't know, but I do know I'm coming back to visit as often as I can."

Kagome smiles and leans on InuYasha's shoulder

InuYasha (softly): "Kagome"

Kagome: "InuYasha"

**Sango and Miroku**

Miroku walks into the hut to find Sango in her kimono, waiting for him.

Sango (sweetly): "Miroku, I've been waiting."

Miroku: "Sango?"

Sango (sternly): "Get down here and Join me Monk!"

Miroku (surprised, but pleased): "Yes, mam!"

Shippo (Outside): "Miroku, help me!"

Miroku: sigh

Miroku: "I'll be right back, Sango."

Sango: "Don't keep me waiting."

Miroku: "But, Sango were not even married yet and-"

Shippo: "Miroku!"

Miroku sighs and exits the hut looking for Shippo, he walks down the street turns a corner and sees Sango in her demon slayer clothes, and Miroku doesn't know that this Sango is Shippo in disguise.

Sango has her head peaked around the corner.

Sango: "Thanks Shippo, head over to InuYasha's hut."

Sango turns to face Miroku

Miroku: "Sango How did you?"

Sango (Shippo): "Hello Monk, Just who were you with in that hut!"

Miroku (confused): "What are you talking about, I- I was with you!"

Sango (from the hut): "Hey Miroku I'm waiting."

Miroku: "What the-"

Sango (Shippo): "You lying Hentai, I'm going to beat you so hard you won't move for a month!"

Sango (Shippo) grabs Hiraikotsu and swings at the Monk who screams and runs away.

Miroku runs amid the Huts and looses Sango, or so he thinks. The real Sango is sneaking up behind him.

Sango grabs his shoulder.

Sango (concerned): "Miroku, are you okay?"

Miroku: "I'm fine, I think."

Sango: "Good, come here!"

Sango grabs him

Miroku: "But, were not marr-"

Sango (Shippo): "I've got you now!"

Miroku: "Oh no!"

Sango (upset): "Miroku!"

Miroku: "Sango, I have to go!"

He runs away

Sango (yells with anger): "Miroku get back here!"

Sango thinks: _It's working; he's scared out of his mind!_

Both Sango's Give chase

**InuYasha and Kagome**

InuYasha and Kagome were having a tender moment in their hut when Miroku screams and shortly thereafter runs inside the hut.

Kagome: "Miroku what's wrong?"

Miroku: "Sango's after me!"

InuYasha: "Feh, Big Surprise."

Miroku: "Normally no, but there are two of them."

InuYasha and Kagome: "Say what?"

Kagome: "Miroku, you're sure?"

Miroku: "Of course, and both think I'm cheating on them with another."

Kagome gave an amused look

InuYasha: "One of them must be an Imposter."

Both Sangos': "Miroku!"

Miroku hides behind Kagome and peeks his head out

Miroku: "Help me!"

Both Sangos' burst into the hut,

Miroku: "Sango, Um, Sangos' I didn't cheat, Please don't kill me

Sango's: "You lecherous monk, stop womanizing and two timing!"

Sango: "We've had enough of this monk, tell us who you love!"

Sango (Shippo): "Yeah, you have to choose."

Kagome thinks: _She's testing him and his love for her._

Sango: "Choose me I'm the 'real' Sango!"

Sango (Shippo): "No I am!"

The Sangos'' argue

InuYasha (yelling, as usual…): "Miroku, keep in mind that one of them has to be an Imposter."

Kagome thinks: _Wait a minute! Where's Shippo?_

Miroku: "I have made my decision!"

The Sangos' became quiet

Miroku: "I choose Sango!"

Sango: "That won't get you off the hook, Houshi"

Miroku looked at her, saw her eye twitching and thought: _Did you think I would not know you Sango? Did you think my love would not reveal your identity?_

Miroku rushed at the Sango in the Kimono (the real Sango) and hugged her

Sango: "Miroku?"

Miroku: "Sango forgive me; but I must know."

Sango: "What?"

He grabbed her but

Miroku: "I knew it was you!"

Sango: "How did you know…?"

Sango (fuming with anger after realizing he had grabbed her but): "Miroku!"

Miroku was hit on the head by Hiraikotsu and was knocked out

Sango thought: _Miroku, how did you know?_

Shippo (Sango) was looking pleased with himself.

InuYasha: "Shippo"

Shippo thought: _Uh Oh!_

Whack!

InuYasha had hit Shippo on the head, changing the little fox back to himself.

InuYasha: "You think you're pretty funny don't ya."

Kagome: "InuYasha, Osuwari!"

InuYasha hit the ground with a loud THUMP!

InuYasha: "Damn… Ugh"

End Chapter 1  
Authors Note: yes I know, InuYasha and Kagome don't have a lot of lines in the chapter, don't worry, their time is coming. ;)

Next chapter coming soon, please review.

Translations:

Osuwari – Sit!

Baka – Idiot, Fool

Houshi – Monk?

Hiraikotsu – Giant Boomerang of Demon Bone

Youkai – Demon

Hanyou – Half Demon

Hentai – Pervert (usually in the form of Miroku, at least in this fic)

Arigato – Thank You, Thanks

-1-1-1-

**Disregard this unless you plan on flaming or complaining about character relationships in my story.**

Author's Message: I know you all have your opinions over what should happen to InuYasha after the end of the series and the 4th movie. I know some of you may flame and complain if things get controversial. Please read enjoy my story, keep an open mind, if you don't like how things end up, then write your own fiction, goodness knows. The more fanfic's the better! ;)

Please review and tell me what you think of my story and how well I did. Please no flames.

(Please Note: I have not seen the fourth movie, let me know of any Major Inconsistencies, don't worry about the minor ones. Thank You)


	2. Chapter 2

_**INVASIONS OF THE MODERN WORLD**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, I think it rocks, please don't sue me, It won't be worth it.  
I reserve the right to praise the genius creators of InuYasha with the creation of this Fan Fiction  
I don't own InuYasha, but any original characters, locations, Story Ideas, belong to me and will not be used without my permission… OR ELSE, my lawyer will be very unhappy, and I will be in a state of rage.

Authors Note: This is my first InuYasha Fiction. I'd like to thank my sister who helped me think and gave me Inspiration with her fiction.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Jewel and the Demon Blood**

It was late at night and Kagome and InuYasha were getting ready for bed.

Kagome was lying on her mat, looking up at the ceiling.

"So Kagome, I assume you'll be leaving in the morning." Said InuYasha

"Yeah, InuYasha would you, would you like to come with me?" asked Kagome

"Um, I guess I could, maybe, sure." Said InuYasha, turning red

"Still trying to hide your feelings, huh? Goodnight InuYasha." Said Kagome

Kagome lies down and covers herself with her sheets.

"Good night, Kagome" whispered InuYasha

InuYasha went to the front of the hut and sat down Indian style.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

**Kaede's Hut**

InuYasha was asleep when his sword began to pulse waking him up.

'Huh? Tetsusaiga, my blood, what's going on?' wondered InuYasha

"Master InuYasha." Said a small voice

"Myoga, where have you been, you cowardly flea!" realizing he was angrier than he should have been.

"I apologize Master; I sense your blood has changed." Said Myoga

"Say What?" InuYasha questioned in shock.

"My lord, may I check something?" asked the old flea

"Go ahead" sighed InuYasha

Myoga jumped onto InuYasha's shoulder, bit into the Inu Hanyou, and sucked some blood into his mouth; he suddenly gagged and spit out the blood.

"What the, what is this?" screamed Myoga

"What is it Myoga?" asked InuYasha

"You fool! How could you let it get this bad with out coming to tell either me or Totosai." Screamed Myoga

"What?" stammered InuYasha

"Your blood is breaking loose! How could you not notice!" continued Myoga

"Just what would I have noticed that would tell me it was?" asked InuYasha

"My lord, wouldn't you notice sudden moments of intense irritability and anger?" asked Myoga

Inuyasha gave Myoga a sarcastic look

"Oh right, that 'would' be normal for you." Said Myoga observantly

InuYasha growled at Myoga

"Just how in the hell did this happen?" asked InuYasha

"Master, I surmise that, as you became more powerful, so did your demonic nature, and if it is left unchecked will overpower you and the Tetsusaiga

"I can't let this happen, is there anything I can do to stop it?" asked InuYasha

"I will take Tetsusaiga to Totosai in the Morning after I ask Sango if I can borrow Kirara; Listen to me InuYasha, you should be fine until I return. You will not fight any enemies, stay out of battle, If you demon blood is stirred, you could lose yourself." Said Myoga

"I can't, how can I protect Kagome, some of Naraku's Minions are still at large." yelled InuYasha

Kagome stirred, InuYasha stared to see if you would wake up, she turned over and kept sleeping.

"You have to keep out of any confrontation. If you don't, your demon half will break out and start killing, Kagome will be in danger." Whispered Myoga

"I will go and speak to Totosai and check how long it will take to put a stronger seal on your demon blood, I will return in the morning for the sword. Sleep, you shall need it." And with that Myoga the Flea jumped off InuYasha's shoulder and left the hut, bound for Totosai.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Little did InuYasha and Myoga know they were being watched by more than one foe…

**Sesshomaru**

'_My little brother is near his transformation, He has been allowed to become too powerful. If he cannot control himself I will have to destroy him_._'_ thought Sesshomaru

'_This Sesshomaru will allow him to attempt to resolve this; but I will have to test him when the time is right.'_ Resolved Sesshomaru

"Come, Rin, we are leaving." stated the Inu demon as he turned to leave Kaede's darkened village

**Naraku**

A bald villager with a dark face (typical possessed villager) was standing on the other side of the hut, unaware of Sesshomaru's presence.

'_I underestimated them, as soon as I get a new body I will recover the nearly completed jewel and use InuYasha's new period of weakness to kill the priestess, they will both suffer greatly Then I will be free to take the remaining jewel shards from that wolf.'_ plotted Naraku

Naraku's spirit left the villager, and he fell over asleep.

He then awoke abruptly wondering how he had left his hut.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

**Kaede's Hut**

The next morning Kagome and the others awoke to find InuYasha wide awake with bloodshot eyes.

"InuYasha are you alright?" asked Kagome in slight fear.

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep much." he responded

Kagome sighed in relief.

Kagome can you delay our visit to your time till this afternoon?" said InuYasha

Kagome looked shocked that he had asked her instead of delaying it himself.

"Sure, InuYasha" answered Kagome

'_I can't tell her, she'll only worry about me. I'll take care of this problem and everything will be fine.'_ Thought InuYasha

"InuYasha, I have returned. Totosai says it will take a week to modify the..." stated Myoga until InuYasha gave him a murderous look and his eye began to twitch.

"…um, to Modify and Polish the Tetsusaiga so it is like new." Continued Myoga

"InuYasha, I didn't know you were getting your sword polished, did it need maintenance?" asked Miroku

InuYasha was quiet

"InuYasha?" asked Kagome

"Well I figured that since I'd be in Kagome's time, I could get them to make Tetsusaiga nice and sharp." Stammered the Hanyou as he unsheathed his untransformed sword and ran his claws down the dulled blade.

"That's wonderful, can Totosai work on my Hiraikotsu and restore it, Its gotten weak from all the fighting we did." Said Sango

"Of course, I'm sure after defeating Naraku he's would be inclined to help repair both your weapon's, may I borrow Kirara to transport them?" questioned Myoga

"Sure." Said Sango

They handed Myoga the weapons.

'_My blood, I better not need to fight any enemies, I can feel its pull already.'_ Thought InuYasha

Myoga jumped on Kirara, and she transformed, grabbed the bag of weapons and slung it over her shoulder onto her back.

They both took off for Totosai.

End Chapter 2  
Authors Note: Next chapter coming soon, please review.

Translations:

Osuwari – Sit!

Baka – Idiot, Fool

Houshi – Monk?

Hiraikotsu – Giant Boomerang of Demon Bone

Kazaana – Miroku's wind tunnel

Youkai – Demon

Hanyou – Half Demon

Hentai – Pervert (usually in the form of Miroku, at least in this fic)

Arigato – Thank You, Thanks

Inu - Dog

-1-1-1-

**Disregard this unless you plan on flaming or complaining about character relationships in my story.**

Author's Message: I know you all have your opinions over what should happen to InuYasha after the end of the series and the 4th movie. I know some of you may flame and complain if things get controversial. Please read enjoy my story, keep an open mind, if you don't like how things end up, then write your own fiction, goodness knows. The more fanfic's the better! ;)

Please review and tell me what you think of my story and how well I did. Please no flames.

(Please Note: I have not seen the fourth movie, let me know of any Major Inconsistencies, don't worry about the minor ones. Thank You)


	3. Chapter 3

_**INVASIONS OF THE MODERN WORLD**_

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of InuYasha, I think it rocks, please don't sue me, It won't be worth it.  
I reserve the right to praise the genius creators of InuYasha with the creation of this Fan Fiction  
I don't own InuYasha, but any original characters, locations, Story Ideas, belong to me and will not be used without my permission… OR ELSE, my lawyer will be very unhappy, and I will be in a state of rage.

Authors Note: This is my first InuYasha Fiction. I'd like to thank my sister who helped me think and gave me Inspiration with her fiction.

**Chapter 3:**

**Kouga's Promise Released and Naraku discovers the Well**

**InuYasha and Company**

It was the afternoon and Kagome was almost packed and ready to go back to the modern age. InuYasha was waiting for her in a tree, so she could finish and they could leave the feudal era and avoid any confrontation that could lead to his transformation.

"Kagome are you done yet?" called InuYasha

"Kagome?" questioned the Hanyou

"Kagome!" yelled InuYasha

"Oi! Wench!" screamed the Hanyou

Suddenly InuYasha heard her voice; despite his heightened hearing, he could not make out what she called.

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

Kagome was in the hut packing at super speed when the Hanyou yelled Wench.

"InuYasha! Get down here and apologize or I will say it!" screamed Kagome

**-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I**

"Osuwari!" screamed Kagome

"Ahh!" screamed InuYasha as the branch broke under him and he smashed face first into the ground.

"Stupid Wench…" grumbled InuYasha

"InuYasha, I'm ready to go." called Kagome as she walked out to him from the hut

"Good then lets, wait I smell, Oh no!" screamed Inuyasha

"Is that a tornado?" asked Miroku

"Oh no!" exclaimed Sango

"It's!" yelled Shippo

"Kouga!" yelled Kagome

Just then Kouga and a very dizzy and disheveled Ayame appeared from the twister.

"Ugh Kouga, was you mother a tornado demon or something?" asked a dizzy Ayame

He gave her an ugly look.

"Kouga what are you doing here!" asked Kagome

"Yeah, you flea bitten wolf, go back to your cave!" yelled InuYasha

"InuYasha!" yelled Kagome

"I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Please." He begged, causing Kagome to stop in her tracks

"Heh, You got Mutt-Face wrapped around you little finger; but in the end…" Kouga started but was interrupted by Ayame clearing her throat.

InuYasha who was ready to explode at his statement became confused at her response.

"Ayame?" he asked

"Get to the point Kouga, can't you see they were headed somewhere." complained Ayame

"I was just having a little fun." He replied

"I think you've tortured InuYasha with that premise enough" said Ayame

"Okay" he replied

"Kagome, I believe I made a promise to you; a promise that has recently begun to pain me." Kouga told her

InuYasha and Kagome had looks of confusion on their faces.

"Kagome, I humbly ask for you to release me of my oath."

"What the?" asked the Hanyou

"Ayame? Of course Kouga, You don't have to be obligated and you never did." Said Kagome

"Then?" he asked

"Yes, you're free, If that's what you're asking." She said

"Thank You, I have a farewell gift for you." He said, handing her three jewel shards.

"Oh Kouga, thank you, I could almost kiss you!" she said

"Well…"

InuYasha fumed "Why you!"

"Kouga!" yelled Ayame

"Never mind." He added

"Well dog turd, I guess you should have no more problems with me; but if you ever wanna fight, you know where to find me." Said Kouga

"Keh, Stupid Wolf; Well…" InuYasha wasn't stupid; he began to weigh the risks against the obvious.

"Osuwari!" yelled Kagome

"Maybe later" mumbled InuYasha as he was held to the ground by the spell

"Okay then, Later. Bye Guys! Come on Ayame, lets get hitched." He said as he grabbed her and pulled her next to him.

"Wait a minute Kouga not the tornadooouuuaaaAhhh!" and with that they were both gone.

"Well, that was uncharacteristic of him." Said Sango

"I agree" replied Miroku

"Hmm" agreed Shippo

"Yeah, the Damn wolf, well then, let's go; this place stinks of him." Said the Hanyou, walking off towards the well

The group arrived at the well and prepared to lower themselves in.  
"Bye Guys; for how long will you be gone?" asked Sango

"For about a week, Why?" said Kagome

"A week?" asked Sango and Miroku, shocked at that news

Miroku had a perverted gleam in his eye; Sango cracked him over the head with her Hiraikotsu

"I have my finals to do, and InuYasha… InuYasha?" asked Kagome

"Yeah" he said, hanging on to the rim of the well

"Why are you staying with me the whole week?" she asked

'Oh no, she's on to me; I better cover my tracks, this is gonna hurt.' Thought InuYasha with a vacant expression

"InuYasha?" she exclaimed

"What?" he asked

"Well?" she continued

"Well Wench, the way you are, someone has to keep you out of trouble!" he exploded

"InuYasha, arrgh! Osuwari!" she yelled

InuYasha Screamed as he fell through the well and was transported to the future.

"Well, I better go before he starts terrorizing my era." Joked Kagome

"Goodbye, Kagome" they replied

Kagome Jumped into the well

**Naraku**

'_What is this? A well, this is most peculiar; where are they going to? ' _pondered Naraku

Naraku waited until the group left the well, entered the body of a nearby squirrel and jumped inside the well.

He was disappointed to find an ordinary well, with no secret passages or angry half-demons.

He left the body of the squirrel and was dumbstruck by a flashing pink light.

He awoke to find himself in the well and climbed out, however he was not confronted by the trees of the forest; but rather a dark, dank well house. He floated out of the building and saw The Hanyou and the Miko, entering the house on the Shrine.

He looked around, at first in wonder, then in lust.

He thought 'This place, this world is incredible; I want it for my own.'

End Chapter 3  
Authors Note: Next chapter coming soon, please review.

Translations:

Osuwari – Sit!

Baka – Idiot, Fool

Houshi – Monk?

Hiraikotsu – Giant Boomerang of Demon Bone

Kazaana – Miroku's wind tunnel

Youkai – Demon

Hanyou – Half Demon

Hentai – Pervert (usually in the form of Miroku, at least in this fic)

Arigato – Thank You, Thanks

Inu - Dog

-1-1-1-

**Disregard this unless you plan on flaming or complaining about character relationships in my story.**

Author's Message: I know you all have your opinions over what should happen to InuYasha after the end of the series and the 4th movie. I know some of you may flame and complain if things get controversial. Please read enjoy my story, keep an open mind, if you don't like how things end up, then write your own fiction, goodness knows. The more fanfic's the better! ;)

Please review and tell me what you think of my story and how well I did. Please no flames.

(Please Note: I have not seen the fourth movie, let me know of any Major Inconsistencies, don't worry about the minor ones. Thank You)


End file.
